Aircraft engine mounts require failsafe mounts. Typically forward and aft mounts will secure a jet engine, also known as a turbofan, turbojet and by other terms, to a pylon or other structural component on the aircraft. Each mount includes a plurality of securement points with at least one additional failsafe point. The failsafe enables safe operation of the aircraft in the event of a failure at one of the other securement points. In addition to the primary task of safely securing the engine to the airframe, the forward and aft mounts must be readily accessible to permit efficient installation, removal and servicing of the engine.